


He Knows Better

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Salt (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie drabble: "It's enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows Better

Holding her is like trying to channel lighting, or tame fire. She's velvet over steel cables and iron will-- and she's right, he knows better. But this was never about _knowing_.

It's about _passion_: from the moment he unsecured her cuffs; the moment he believed her. The moment when her soul was stripped to bedrock, all hope gone, and she _still_ wouldn't relent.

It's about drive, and obsession, and having _one_ rock to retreat to when all other ground's uncertain.

Salt isn't his. But she trusts him not to kill her when her throat's bare in his hands.

It's enough.


End file.
